herofandomcom-20200223-history
Xiahou Dun
Xiahou Dun (in Chinese: 夏侯惇), nicknamed Blind Xiahou (in Chinese: 盲夏侯), is a character and an anti-hero in the classic Chinese novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms and its multiple adaptations. He is a loyal military general who while serving under the warlord Cao Cao during the late Eastern Han dynasty of China. He was served for a few months under Cao Cao's successor, Cao Pi, before his death. As one of Cao Cao's most trusted generals, Xiahou Dun has would aided the warlord in his campaigns to fights against Lu Bu, Liu Bei, Sun Quan, and others. He is a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors series. Biography Xiahou Dun was born in Qiao county, Yu Province. He is a descendent of Han minister Xiahou Ying, as well as the cousin of Xiahou Yuan. Xiahou Dun was known as a one-eyed general for losing his left eye in the Battle of Xiapi. Xiahou Dun was sent as the spearhead to attack the Jing Province. In the Battle of Bowang, Xiahou Dun along with his enormous army lead to attack Liu Bei. Using Zhuge Liang's strategy, Liu Bei's army is led by Zhao Yun that was imposed a mock-up strategy and lured Xiahou Dun's armies into the traps they had prepared. Despite Li Dian's warning, Xiahou Dun insisted on going to attack Liu Bei. In the end, Xiahou Dun lost because many of his troops were burned to death as a result of Zhuge Liang's strategy. While Xiahou Dun is stationed in Juchao with 26 juns (Jun is a military unit. Every 12,500 soldiers counted as one Juns). However, in this case, the number of troops under Xiahou Dun's command but does not amount to 325,000, due to flexibility about the formation of jun, in the Battle of Hefei, he along with Zhang Liao to fight against Sun Quan. However, Xiahou Dun was did not seem to have succeeded in doing anything during his tenure as chief commander in the south, except staying in the same place as a large army. After Cao Cao's death, while his son and successor Cao Pi then appointed Xiahou Dun as General-in-Chief. A few months later, Xiahou Dun died of illness. Personality Xiahou Dun is a serious and loyal man who while rarely questions his lord's judgment. He was usually focused but he can also be a hothead who lets his temper get the best of him. While his temper has becomes a more controlled in the later games, so making him cool headed and focused, while had can still having loyalty to his lord and honor. For it would be shown he has a strong sense of honor, and despises those who can use deceit as a means of achieving victory. Gallery Xiahou_Dun_Portrait.jpg|Xiahou Dun from Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Xiahou_Dun_(eyepatch)_-_RTKXI.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait. Xiahoudun-rotk12.jpg|Sangokushi 12 portrait. Xiahou_Dun_(1MROTKS).jpg|Thirtieth year anniversary portrait. Xiahou_Dun_(SSDO).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait. 534415_177042682450109_564969842_n_7845.jpg|Xiahou Dun in The Ravages of Time. Xiahou Dun - DW5.jpg|Xiahou Dun in Dynasty Warriors 5. Xiahou Dun - DW6.jpg|Xiahou Dun in Dynasty Warriors 6. Xiahoudun-dw7art.jpg|Xiahou Dun in Dynasty Warriors 7. Xiahoudun-dw8art.jpg|Xiahou Dun in Dynasty Warriors 8. Xiahou_Dun_(DW9).png|Xiahou Dun in Dynasty Warriors 9. Xiahou Dun Civilian Clothes (DW9).png|Xiahou Dun's civilian clothes. Xiahou_Dun_-_1994TV(1).jpg|Xiahou Dun in Romance of the Three Kingdoms (1994). Xiahou_Dun_Drama_Collaboration_(ROTK13_DLC).png|Xiahou Dun in Three Kingdoms (2010). Xiahou_Dun_Stage_Production_(DW8).png|Butai Shin Sangoku Musou theater production photo. Xiahou_Dun_Stage_Production_(DW9).png|Butai Shin Sangoku Musou Kanto no Tatakai theater production photo. Xiahou Dun Stage Production 2 (DW9).png|Butai Shin Sangoku Musou Sekiheki no Tatakai theater production photo. Xiahou Dun Puppet Collaboration (ROTK13PUK DLC).png|Ningyougeki Sangokushi collaboration portrait. Trivia *Xiahou Dun is one of the recurring boss characters in the Knights of Valour game series. Navigation Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Fictionalized Category:Book Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Deceased Category:Military Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Neutral Good Category:Extremists Category:Determinators Category:One-Man Army Category:Arrogant Category:Political Category:Wrathful Category:Mastermind Category:Rivals Category:Parents Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Loyal Category:Fighter Category:Selfless Category:Unwanted Category:Heroes by proxy Category:War Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Casanova Category:On & Off Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Brutes Category:Historical Heroes Category:Successful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Elementals Category:Heroic Liars Category:Egomaniacs Category:Martial Artists Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Law Enforcers Category:Strong-Willed Category:Lethal Category:Adventurers Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Officials Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Guardians Category:Pacifists Category:Villain's Crush Category:Normal Badass Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Rogues Category:Wise Category:Monster Slayers Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Self Hating Category:Nurturer Category:Classic Heroes Category:Provoker Category:Stalkers Category:Amnesiac Category:Paranoid Category:Paragon Category:Harmonizers Category:Egalitarian Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Posthumous Category:Traitor Category:Straight man Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Disabled Category:Byronic Category:Defectors Category:Bosses Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Elderly Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Victims Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses